Espejismo
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Luffy alguna vez deseó poder conocer lo que había dentro de los pensamientos de su espadachín, sin embargo, nunca pensó que podía vivirlos tan literalmente. ¿Dónde estaba y qué estaba sucediendo? - Yaoi. Zoro


_Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo no intento lucrar con ellos, esto es un escrito por y para fanáticos._

Nota: La verdad es que antes pensaba que la cosa más extraña que había escrito era "Darkness". Bueno, ahora esta historia le dijo, "Quítate que ese es mi lugar" ... No diré más, sólo aclaro que está escrita en segunda persona _-tú-_ por si alguien no gusta de éste tipo de narración. Segunda aclaración y no menos importante, éste es el segundo reto que nos pusimos Roronoa D. Sue, AkibaChanSP y yo. ¡Veremos si después de leer esto les quedan ganas de hacer otro reto con esta loca! Ya les dejaremos saber.

Sin más, gracias por leer.

**.:Espejismo:.**

—_**Luffy—**_

No podías seguir con aquella incertidumbre. Siempre habías confiado en todos tus nakamas, y él no era la excepción pues además de todo era uno de los más fuertes, sabías que no necesitaba de alguien que le cuidara la espalda. Sin embargo, habían pasado cinco días desde que llegaran a aquella isla y no le habían vuelto a ver y eso te tenía preocupado.

Nami les había explicado que la isla era grande, además por tierra se podía llegar fácilmente a otras dos islas que conectaban con ésta formando algo parecido a un triángulo, y siendo el espadachín tan desorientado, no dudaban ni un poco en que se hubiera ido a alguna de aquellas pequeñas islas secundarias. La verdad no habías puesto atención ni a la mitad de su explicación, pero estabas seguro que era algo parecido a eso lo que ella había dicho, Zoro estaba perdido, pero cinco días sin saber absolutamente nada de él ya era un nuevo record, incluso para el espadachín.

A pesar de la insistencia de Sanji en que el _marimo era un idiota que seguro estaba perdido, _y las repetidas veces en que Nami aseguró lo mismo, decidiste dejar de esperarle, el log pose casi había cargado el siguiente rumbo y aún cuando te sentías ansioso por llegar a una nueva isla después de haber recorrido ésta sin éxito, por ningún motivo dejarías a tu nakama ahí, Zoro era parte de la tripulación, una parte muy importante.

…_Demasiado_ importante.

Pero aún no deseabas darle más vueltas al porqué. Eso sólo te hacía que terminara dándote hambre de tanto pensar. Ahora sólo querías verle.

Después de la batalla en thriller bark por algún motivo Zoro terminó mucho más herido que cualquiera, incluso que tú mismo y ahora después de un par de semanas en que se recuperaron mientras viajaban, llegaban a esa extraña isla en la que parecía no haber ningún peligro, pero como siempre Nami y Robin pensaban diferente y te habían pedido no meterte en ningún problema, y claro que pensabas cumplirlo, pues nunca eras tú quien se metía en líos, eran éstos los que te encontraban sin querer.

Caminaste sin dirección alguna, sólo buscabas a tu espadachín. Y en realidad era una tarea sencilla si te ponías a analizar el asunto, pues ¿Cuántas personas de cabello verde y tres espadas en la cintura podían haber?

Estabas seguro que sólo él.

En tu camino llegaste a un restaurante del que salía un delicioso aroma a carne recién cocinada, no podías evitarlo, llevabas horas caminando sin rumbo fijo, el hambre había hecho de las suyas así que fue necesario detenerte a reponer energías. Pronto te adentraste en una zona boscosa que parecía ser una de las conexiones de esa isla con otra de las más pequeñas.

El sendero se iba estrechando al grado de dejar un camino por el que no cabían más de dos personas, por ahí caminaste con cuidado pues no había nada cerca, los árboles se habían quedado atrás, un paso en falso y lo único que verías sería la profundidad del mar que podías observar a cada lado del sendero, tan cerca de tus pies que podía volverse peligroso. No te asustaba, no tenías miedo, sólo deseabas encontrar a tu nakama.

Todos se habían dividido para encontrarlo tras tu insistencia sumada a la preocupación palpable en Chopper. Brook era nuevo en la tripulación, pero aún así se sumó a la búsqueda, dividiéndose para cubrir toda la extensión de tierra. Tú ni siquiera habías esperado escuchar indicaciones, sólo brincaste hacia la isla una vez más y dijiste que irías hacia el norte.

¿Estabas caminando hacia el norte? Quizás no.

Cuando finalmente divisaste una extensión más amplia de tierra, corriste con entusiasmo pues te habías cansado de ver pura agua a tu alrededor, agua que ni siquiera podías tocar sino querías verte en serios problemas.

Pero la silueta de alguien te esperaba al borde de aquella isla. Era la inconfundible figura del fuerte espadachín. Detuviste tu andar por unos segundos.

Tu sonrisa creció. En verdad te había preocupado.

Alzaste tu mano agitándola en una rápida cadencia que denotaba lo feliz que te había puesto el verle ahí, esperándote.

— ¡Zoro, Zoro! – gritaste su nombre varias veces, él no se movió.

Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su imponente figura erguida no se movieron ni un milímetro.

— ¡Te hemos estado buscando, Zoro! – tu grito fue ignorado, Zoro no decía nada, ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar.

Apresuraste el paso y cuando estuviste cerca para verle el rostro te detuviste en seco.

Zoro sangraba, sangraba demasiado, su rostro estaba casi cubierto por completo con su sangre, sus brazos y su pecho también, incluso goteaba de forma consecutiva, su ropa en mal estado al igual que él. Tus ojos se abrieron grandes, no podías creer lo que veías…

No. No _querías _creer lo que veías.

Cuando llegaste a su lado le tomaste por ambos brazos, lo sacudiste un poco pues su vista estaba fija en la nada, tenía los ojos más vacíos que habías visto y eso te asustó aún más que la sangre sobre su cuerpo.

— ¡Zoro, Zoro! – volviste a gritar. - ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntaste desesperado girando tu vista a todos lados, nadie parecía estar cerca, sin embargo había un círculo alrededor de Zoro en el que parecía que hubo una explosión, el rojo de la sangre cubriendo gran parte del suelo era lo primero que notaste.

— Aquí no ha pasado nada. – la gruesa voz de Zoro se escuchó, a pesar del estado en el que estaba aún tenía esa fuerza que intimidaba cuando decía algo con seriedad.

Los ojos de Zoro no se movieron, seguían viendo a la nada. Sentiste que la cabeza te daba vueltas, ¿Qué había sucedido ahí?

Cuando la conciencia regresó a ti, parpadeaste acostumbrando tus ojos al sol intenso que golpeaba tu rostro, por un segundo no recordabas lo último que habías visto, después la información e imágenes te llegaron de golpe y de un brinco te levantaste buscando a tu nakama, ¿Dónde estaba Zoro?

Comenzaste a gritar con desesperación su nombre, tenías miedo, por primera desde que le conociste tuviste un miedo real a perderle, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué él estaba en ese estado?

Tu estómago se sentía lleno de aire, tenías un hueco en el pecho y tu cabeza comenzaba a doler. Era la manifestación física de tu creciente preocupación por Zoro, a quien no lograbas divisar a tu alrededor.

Cuando pudiste calmarte un poco te diste cuenta que todo a tu alrededor era diferente. ¿Ahora dónde estabas? ¿A dónde se había ido Zoro?

Una vez más comenzaste a caminar gritando el nombre de tu espadachín, pero no recibiste respuesta alguna. Sin embargo a lo lejos miraste una cabeza con cabello verde y entonces te acercaste corriendo, tenía que ser él.

Con fuertes y largas zancadas cruzaste la especie de prado en el que te viste, corriendo hacia aquella mata de cabellos verde claro que aparecía y desaparecía tras una enorme roca.

Al llegar casi caíste de la impresión. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Ese de ahí era, Zoro?

— ¿Zoro? – preguntaste con duda en la voz.

— ¿Quién eres?

La voz infantil fue graciosa, cuán distinta era la voz de Zoro a sus 19 años, pero, ¿Por qué estaba tan pequeño?

— ¿Qué te pasó? – volviste a cuestionar ignorando la pregunta del menor.

— No sé quién seas, pero estoy entrenando, no interrumpas.

Sin esperar una mejor respuesta por parte de ese niño de no más de diez años, te acercaste y dejaste tu mano sobre su cabeza, el chico detuvo las sentadillas que hacía y te miró con molestia, su mirada no era acorde a la de un niño tan pequeño. La intensidad con la que te veía era digna de un adulto, ¿Cuánto había vivido ese niño a su corta edad para verse así?

— No me toques. – te regañó quitando tu mano de su cabello.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto, Zoro? – preguntaste agachándote hasta su altura.

El pequeño frunció el entrecejo, mirándote como quien mira a una persona que ha perdido la cordura.

— No sé de qué me hablas, pero no me trates como un niño… - se quejó, volviendo a su rutina sin dirigirte la mirada. – Estás hablando con el que se convertirá en el mejor espadachín de todos.

— ¡Yo seré el rey de los piratas! – exclamaste con fuerza, inflando el pecho y palmeándolo con orgullo.

Zoro apenas te miró, pues seguía haciendo ejercicio como loco. De pronto viste a varios niños correr hacia él, y decidiste esperar. Estabas bastante confundido, no entendías qué sucedía.

Los niños venían con pequeñas espadas de madera, todos con dirección hacia Zoro, intentaron atacarlo y cuando trataste de ayudarle todo volvió a ser borroso.

— Hey, despierta, ¿Estás bien? – la voz del espadachín te sacó de la inconsciencia. Abriste los ojos sólo para verle. Sonreíste de inmediato y te abalanzaste sobre él, tus brazos enredaban su cuello y tus piernas se envolvieron en su cintura. – Oye, espe…espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – su voz sonaba sorprendida, separaste el rostro para verle a los ojos.

— Estaba preocupado por ti… ¿Zoro? – preguntaste bajando lentamente hasta el suelo, quedando de pie frente a él.

— ¿Cómo me conoces? – preguntó el chico, que aún cuando superaba tu estatura, parecía unos años menor que tú.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? – cuestionaste.

— ¿Por qué debería decirte? ¿Cómo me conoces? – preguntó, su expresión era de desconfianza, su voz era grave aunque aún le faltaba madurar así como le habías conocido.

— Eres… ¿Qué está pasando? – la pregunta la dejaste salir exasperado, no iba dirigida a tu interlocutor sino a tu alrededor, pues no comprendías nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Por qué te encontrabas con diferentes versiones de Zoro? ¿Alguno era el real?

— ¡Hey! ¿Te sientes bien? – la voz de Zoro volvió a traerte a la realidad.

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Zoro? – era la segunda vez que le preguntabas eso, ésta vez, quizás por fastidio a tu insistencia, él respondió.

— Catorce años, pero aún así podría ganarte. – afirmó.

Fue en ese instante que reparaste en algo. Diste el paso que te separaba de él y levantaste una mano hasta el pecho del espadachín, sintiendo bajo la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, el cuerpo ya formado del chico, aún cuando faltaban cinco años para que tuviera la edad con la que lo conociste.

No tenías idea de porqué o de qué estaba pasando, pero tenías curiosidad. Paseaste tu mano por el pecho del otro, que rápido alejó tu extremidad y disimuló su sonrojo. Estaba avergonzado con tus actos.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

En ese momento algo te obligó a verle directo a los ojos, buscaste su mirada que parecía huidiza, incluso tomaste su rostro con ambas manos obligándole a verte directo a los ojos.

— ¡Eres una persona muy extraña! – regañó tomando tus brazos a la altura de las muñecas para separarlos de su rostro, pero ejerciste mayor fuerza evitándolo.

— Me gustas, es eso… era eso. – tu mente estaba atando cabos, mientras la mente de Zoro se desconectaba al escucharte decir aquellas palabras con tanta seguridad y de manera tan sencilla.

Asustado, Zoro se separó más de ti. Su primera expresión de sorpresa cambió por una molesta.

— ¿Tratas de burlarte de mí? – cuestionó molesto.

No, esa en definitiva, no era tu intención, incluso para ti había sido extraño decirlo en voz alta, pues era un pensamiento que venías arrastrando desde hacía semanas, quizás meses, pero que no habías exteriorizado, pues no estabas seguro qué era lo que sentías por Zoro, pero ésta vez no lo habías pensado, sólo lo dijiste y ahí tuviste una revelación.

En verdad no podías entender lo que estaba sucediendo, quizás estuvieras dentro de una extraña pesadilla, pero aún podías sentir en tu pecho la inquietud de haber visto a Zoro bañado en sangre y con la mirada lejana, vacía. Aquella imagen volvía a tu mente como un recordatorio de lo que te había llevado a salir del barco a buscarle en primer lugar…

El Zoro que tenías frente a ti podía ser uno falso, quizás alguien estaba manipulándote, eso no podías saberlo pero tocarlo se sentía tan real, la misma sensación de comodidad que disfrutabas cuando tocabas a Zoro por alguna razón.

_¿Dónde estás?_ Esa pregunta cruzaba tus pensamientos una y otra vez en un interminable ciclo repetitivo.

_Necesito saber que estás bien. _Y fue tu preocupación la que te llevó a la inconsciencia una vez más, pero ésta vez algo fue diferente…

— Luffy, despierta. – una voz murmuró a tu oído, tan suave, tan gruesa que te regalaba una paz abrumadora.

— ¿Eres tú, Zoro? – preguntaste aún con los ojos cerrados, no querías abrirlos y que él no estuviera ahí.

— Soy la persona que tú desees ver. – te respondió aquella voz, para tus oídos aún podías escuchar claramente la voz de Zoro. ¿Por qué decía eso?

Abriste los ojos renuente, sólo pudiste ver los profundos ojos de Zoro, esa variedad de colores que había en su iris, iban desde un verde claro hasta uno aceitunado que se mezclaba con muchas líneas amarillas, esas que resaltaban cuando se enojaba, dejando ver sus ojos casi dorados, fieros, felinos.

— ¿Quién eres? – preguntaste. Veías a Zoro cerca de ti, estaba parado frente a ti pero tu cuerpo no reaccionaba, sentías cada extremidad demasiado agotada. No importaba lo parecido que fuese a Zoro, no lo era y él mismo te lo había confirmado.

— Ya te lo dije, puedo ser cualquiera de tus nakamas, incluso podría ser tu hermano o la persona que tú desees.

— ¿Por qué usas la imagen de Zoro? ¡No lo hagas! – reclamaste, no deseabas ver a esa persona usurpar ese lugar tan importante.

— Ya te lo dije, sólo estás viendo lo que tú deseas, y esto… - aquel ser extendió los brazos hacia los costados exhibiéndose frente a ti. - …esto es lo que tú estás deseando ver. Sólo soy el reflejo de aquello que más quieres. Aunque te seré honesto, nunca creí que en tus más ocultos pensamientos desearas tanto saber lo que pasaba por la mente de ese espadachín.

Por primera vez levantaste la mirada más allá, a lo lejos viste una figura entre las sombras, sus brazos estaban atados por encima de su cabeza y se notaba que estaba débil, pues sus pies no le detenían, dejándolo casi colgado.

Cuando tus ojos finalmente distinguieron con claridad a la persona que estaba en esas pésimas condiciones fue cuando trataste de soltarte, forcejeaste con aquello que detenía tus manos por encima de ti.

El falso Zoro que estaba frente a ti se acercó, cuando estiró su mano para tocar tu rostro lo moviste evitando el contacto. Su figura poco a poco cambió, entonces miraste su verdadera identidad, no tenía nada que ver con la de tu espadachín.

Sus ojos eran raros, parecían brillar.

— Parece que se acabó el efecto, pero ahora te dejaré que regreses a ese lugar donde tus deseos se cumplen.

Sentías tus manos adoloridas, abriste los ojos y una vez más estabas en el suelo, te sentaste rápido y pudiste ver que había mucha luz, tus muñecas estaban marcadas, ¿Quién te había liberado? ¿Dónde estaba Zoro?

Te levantaste rápido y miraste a lo lejos una casa, la única que se podía distinguir a tu alrededor, así que caminaste inseguro hasta ella, pero antes de entrar notaste la figura inconfundible de tu espadachín, corriste hacia él emocionado.

— ¡Zoro, estás bien! – gritaste mientras corrías a su lado, brincando hasta enredar tu cuerpo contra el suyo, tus brazos y piernas le rodeaban, estabas feliz, feliz como nunca.

El impacto no se lo había esperado y la efusividad de tu acción les llevó al suelo, ahí Zoro sólo pudo quejarse sobando su cabeza, estabas sentado en su estómago y lo único que atinaste a hacer fue tomar su rostro y verle con detenimiento.

_Sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello. _

Llevaste tu mano derecha hacia su oreja izquierda, ahí estaban sus aretes los cuales sonaron ante tu toque.

— ¿Qué sucede, Luffy?

— ¿Me conoces? – preguntaste sintiéndote feliz. Lo cual ameritó un abrazo aún más fuerte, hundiendo tu rostro en su cuello, pudiste sentir sus manos subir por tu espalda y acariciarla un poco, separándote después para verte a la cara.

Su aroma era tan real… No podía ser una alucinación, pero lo ibas a comprobar.

Te dejaste separar sintiendo sus manos aún sobre tu cintura, la cercanía era demasiado íntima y eso causaba un cosquilleo en tu estómago, no estabas seguro de haber sentido algo así antes y eso llamó tu atención.

¿Estarías equivocado? ¿Sería _tu _Zoro?

— Zoro, ¿Por qué no regresaste al barco? – preguntaste.

— Lo siento, Luffy. Me perdí. – declaró.

Tu mano recorrió la mejilla del espadachín, estabas seguro, esa cercanía te indicaba cuánto le querías, pero no podías engañarte, sonreíste un poco melancólico y tu toque sobre su rostro descendió por la mandíbula hasta el cuello, el cual tomaste con fuerza comenzando a asfixiarle.

— ¿Qué intentas, Luffy? – gruñó tomando tus manos, tiraba de ellas queriéndolas separar pero tu habilidad elástica impedía que fuese así, pues tus brazos se estiraban pero tus manos seguían aferradas a su cuello. - ¿Por qué… haces… esto? – preguntó el falso espadachín ya sin aire.

— Zoro nunca admitiría que se perdió, no le conoces, no intentes imitarlo, es absurdo. – tu voz sonaba más seria de lo normal.

Sentías coraje, estabas realmente molesto por hacerte vivir todas esas tontas fantasías, por hacer que te preocuparas por tu nakama y porque habías visto cómo le tenía. Sabías que él era muy capaz, que él no te necesitaba, pero aún así sentiste la necesidad de ayudarle como a cualquiera de tus amigos, aunque sabías que él no significaba lo mismo que los demás.

De pronto tus manos se vieron vacías, y caíste una vez más en la oscuridad, pero al despertar estabas de nuevo en esa realidad en la que tus manos estaban presas sobre tu cabeza al igual que las de Zoro que estaba a unos metros de ti.

Forcejeaste con más ímpetu, aquel imitador parecía no estar en los alrededores, y aprovechaste la oportunidad, no sabías con qué te había atado pero te estaba costando mucho trabajo, te sentías mareado, tu vista borrosa, pero aún así distinguiste cuando aquel extraño sujeto se acercó a Zoro, lo que hizo a continuación fue chocante para ti, tanto que las fuerzas que habías perdido regresaron de alguna manera.

El sujeto se acercó hasta Zoro y comenzó a cortarle, haciéndole sangrar de diversas partes del cuerpo, parecía que intentaba desangrarlo, el ya dañado cuerpo del espadachín no reaccionaba, no oponía resistencia, ahora que lo meditabas no le habías visto moverse antes tampoco y eso te asustó más…

...Él llevaba cinco días perdido, eso era real, habías salido del barco a buscarlo y lo último que recordabas era caminar por un bosque, después de eso tu mente se confundió al mirar tantas escenas diferentes, pero si algo sabías es que tu espadachín si alguna vez iba a necesitar de tu ayuda, era ahora.

Por impulso gritaste al ver al tipo probar de sus propias manos la sangre del espadachín, te causó repulsión y te molestó, gritaste una y otra vez y entonces arrancaste lo que te apresaba, miraste en el suelo unas ramas tiradas, giraste tu vista y sólo pudiste ver un árbol tras de ti, era enorme, parecía un viejo roble quizás con cientos de años.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – gritó enojado tu enemigo acercándose veloz, pero sin esperar a que él llegara a ti le enfrentaste, golpeándole en repetidas ocasiones con ambos puños, él cayó al suelo, pero no te sentías satisfecho, te acercaste y seguiste golpeándole, una y otra vez hasta verle ahí, había perdido el conocimiento, lo tomaste con una mano y lo lanzaste contra el árbol contra el que habías estado, entonces viste las ramas moverse y enredarle rápido, dejándolo en la misma posición que tú estabas antes, en la misma que Zoro seguía.

…desangrándose.

Sentiste pánico. Corriste hasta él y a la fuerza zafaste sus manos del agarre.

— Zoro, Zoro, despierta, Zoro, reacciona. – pedías, sus pies reaccionaron y le detuvieron de pie, pero sus ojos no te miraban, no te enfocaba, sabías que él no moriría por algo tan simple, él era Roronoa Zoro, el hombre que se convertiría en el mejor espadachín de todos, así que él no iba a sucumbir ante eso, pero necesitabas que él reaccionara, sus ojos seguían perdidos en la nada. - ¡Zoro, reacciona, Zoro! – seguías repitiendo su nombre como si con ello él fuese a despertar, tomaste con ambas manos su camisa, apretándola con fuerza y le acercaste, no lo habías hecho pero lo necesitabas.

Lo besaste, apenas tocaste sus labios con los tuyos, era un toque superficial, él no reaccionó, con ambas manos tomaste su rostro y juntaste tu frente a la suya, tus ojos se cerraron con fuerza.

— ¡Zoro! Tienes que regresar, lo que estás viendo no es real, no lo es... yo soy real, aquí estoy, por favor reacciona.

La desesperación estaba impresa en tu voz, no sabías qué más podías hacer, y la necesidad de su cercanía te obligó a apretarle contra tu cuerpo, depositando un suave beso sobre su cuello y abrazándolo con fuerza, sus heridas eran más que nada superficiales pero aún así había sangrado bastante.

— Me… asfixias. – la suave voz de Zoro llegó a tus oídos, apenas y la pudiste escuchar gracias a la cercanía, pues sus labios rozaban tu mejilla por el agarre.

Lo separaste lo suficiente para verle el rostro y lo único que atinaste a hacer fue unir tus labios con los suyos una vez más, pero ésta ocasión no estuviste conforme con sólo un contacto tan superficial, necesitabas más, y sin permiso tomaste su boca.

Le besaste, él te besó. La conexión fue tan inmediata que tus manos se enredaron en su cabello atrayéndole con fuerza para que no intentara apartarse de ti, pero los brazos de Zoro enredándose en tu cintura y apretándote contra su pecho te hicieron entender que de ninguna manera él trataría de escapar.

Una vez decidiste que podías separarte de él tomaste su rostro como antes y lo miraste, sus ojos tan claros como los recordabas, sentiste tu corazón latiendo acelerado, él estaba ahí, estaba bien, te abrazaba y te había besado.

…después perdió la conciencia.

—_**Zoro—**_

— _¿Estará bien, Chopper?_ – la voz de tu capitán llegó a tus oídos, se escuchaba lejana, abriste los ojos parpadeando varias ocasiones para acostumbrarte a la luz que entraba por una ventanilla del barco.

— _Sí, se recuperará, sólo estaba algo débil por la pérdida de sangre pero no es nada grave, estará bien. _– esa era la voz inconfundible de Chopper, cerraste los ojos y después tomaste con una mano tu cabeza. Dolía.

— _¿Cómo se encuentra espadachín-san?_ – una tercera voz se unió, no necesitabas pensar mucho para saber de quién se trataba, era Robin que parecía llegar hasta donde estaban platicando Luffy y Chopper.

— _Estará bien, seguro no tardará en despertar. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente, Luffy? _

— _No lo sé, fui a buscarlo y después comencé a tener varios sueños extraños con Zoro. _– no habías puesto especial atención a lo que decían hasta que Luffy mencionó esos sueños contigo. ¿A qué se refería exactamente?

— _¿Qué clase de sueños? _

Robin preguntó, Luffy tardó en responderle unos segundos que te parecieron eternos, estabas en la misma incertidumbre.

— _Lo primero que miré fue a Zoro al final de un sendero que conectaba una isla con otra, pero… fue extraño, Zoro estaba muy dañado, todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de sangre, incluso él, estaba bañado en su sangre y aún así de pie, cruzado de brazos y cuando le pregunté ¿qué había sucedido? Sólo dijo que nada. _

Lo único que pudiste pensar fue en el momento en que Sanji te encontró después de aquel incidente con Kuma en thriller bark, Luffy no sabía, él no te había visto así. Y agradecías porque no lo hubiera hecho, él no necesitaba explicaciones sobre ese día.

Escuchaste a Luffy contar otras situaciones en las que tú estabas involucrado, él se desvanecía y despertaba de pronto junto a ti, unos años más joven. Después les contó cuando recobró la consciencia y lo que había sucedido, escuchaste atento, también querías saber. Ellos aún no se daban cuenta de que habías despertado, no estaban ahí a tu lado, estaban algo retirados pero aún así podías oírles de manera clara.

— _Capitán-san, ¿Cómo era el árbol que dices? _– preguntó Robin.

Luffy lo describió, la verdad era que apenas podías recordar, todo estaba muy borroso para ti, lo último que recuerdas es haber caminado por la isla, ibas bebiendo y recorriendo la parte de las tiendas cuando no supiste como terminaste en un área boscosa, llevabas horas rondando por aquí y por ahí así que viste un viejo roble que parecía dar buena sombra y ahí te acostaste…

…Un viejo roble, en cuanto caíste dormido comenzaste a soñar con tu capitán y lo siguiente que recuerdas fue despertar con él abrazándote y besándote. Habías soñado tantas veces esa y otras escenas parecidas con Luffy, que cuando despertaste no supiste distinguir entre la realidad y los sueños que habías estado teniendo, pues habían sido tan vívidos que nunca pudiste saber que estabas dentro de una trampa, y gracias a esa confusión fue que respondiste al beso de tu capitán de esa manera, sin pena, sin miedo… sin pensar.

El tiempo que ellos decían que habías estado perdido tú estuviste teniendo los sueños más increíbles, nunca sufriste, no sentiste dolor, tampoco pudiste adivinar el tiempo que llevabas soñando. ¿Por qué?, ¿Tan débil eras?

— _He leído sobre ese árbol, pensé que era una leyenda antigua, pero supongo que todo puede suceder en este mar. _

— _¿Qué es lo que dice la leyenda, Robin? – _la vocecilla aniñada de Chopper volvió a sonar.

— _Se dice que los viejos árboles de roble en algunos lugares los consideran casi sagrados, pues se pensaba que en tiempos antiguos estos podían ayudarte entre otras cosas, a unirte con la persona que…_ - Notaste la duda en la voz de Robin, hizo una pausa como si tratara de acomodar lo que iba a decir. Luffy se desesperó apresurándola a continuar con su relato. –_ se dice que te unían a la persona que amas. La tradición cuenta que bajo ellos podías pedir deseos y que ellos te escucharían, incluso si tú no los expresabas en voz alta, no era necesario, sólo debías querer algo y ellos te lo concederían. Pero parte de la historia dice que había un precio a pagar… sobre eso no se sabe mucho, hay varias historias pero en todas debías pagarles._

— _Entonces… yo… - _La voz de tu capitán sonó indecisa, después notaste que cambió su ánimo. –_ Si el árbol sabía que yo quiero a Zoro y lo estaba buscando, ¿Por qué no me llevó a él? ¿Quién era esa extraña persona entonces? _

— _Bueno no estoy segura, como dije hay diferentes leyendas, en todas algún detalle cambia, algunos dicen que no todos los viejos robles podían concederte deseos, sólo algunos, y que se cree que estos estaban poseídos por antiguas deidades paganas en las que la gente había dejado de creer, y por ello les hacían pagar, llevándolos a una realidad alterna en la que estaban con la persona que querían mientras ellos les succionaban la vida, en esas fantasías sus sentimientos se maximizaban, podían vivir felices si así estaban en el momento en que les atraparon, o podían vivir tristes, melancólicos o desesperados, según su estado de ánimo. _

— _¿Vivías una especie de espejismo? – _la voz de Chopper volvió a preguntar.

— _Así es, doctor-san, algo así, veías lo que querías, quizás los sueños de capitán-san se deban a que en el momento en que le atraparon él estaba preocupado por encontrar a espadachín-san._

— _¿Pero entonces por qué soñé con él de pequeño? _

— _Bueno, eso sólo tú lo sabes, capitán-san. Como ya dije, tú veías lo que deseabas, tú fuiste el creador de todo lo que soñaste._

— _Bueno… pensé que si yo estuviera en su mente, ¿A dónde iría? _

— _Ahí está, deseaste de alguna manera estar en su mente, así que lo que viste pudieron haber sido recuerdos verdaderos._

La conversación era tan extraña que no sabías si de alguna manera seguías dentro de ese extraño sueño. Te sentaste en la camilla en la que habías estado, tenías algunas vendas alrededor de tu pecho, parecía que después de todo no te habías recuperado del todo desde la isla donde Brook se les unió. No ibas a admitir frente a nadie que te sentías débil en comparación a tu estado normal, y por ello respetabas más a tu capitán, que siempre recibía todo ese daño y seguía adelante como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bajaste de la camilla y sentiste la madera fría en tus pies descalzos, apenas llevabas un pantalón puesto y muchas vendas te cubrían el pecho y unas de ellas también daban vuelta en tu cabeza, cubriendo tu frente.

Saliste de la enfermería y ahí estaban Luffy, Robin y Chopper, éste último se acercó rápido a ti.

— Zoro, espera, deja que te revise, entra por favor, ven. – Chopper te guió de regreso a la enfermería y para sorpresa del doctor no opusiste resistencia, sentándote donde habías estado acostado minutos antes, los otros dos entraron detrás de ustedes, Luffy te miraba con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Tú rehuiste a su mirada y dejaste a Chopper retirar los vendajes para revisarte, al final dejó sólo los de tu pecho.

— Doctor-san, ¿Me acompañas a buscar el libro donde leí sobre esa leyenda? Quizás podamos encontrar más datos… - dijo Robin, Chopper aceptó gustoso ir con ella, no sin antes advertirte que no hicieras ningún esfuerzo, conocías al pequeño reno, siempre se preocupaba de más.

Luffy se acerco a ti, parándose a menos de un metro de distancia. Su sonrisa aún adornaba de manera hermosa su rostro. No estabas seguro cómo reaccionar, la verdad es que te sentías estúpido por haber caído en algo tan simple y por ello, ahora sentías que habías defraudado a tu capitán, pues él había tenido que salvarlos a ambos, ¿Cómo era posible que sólo por quedarte dormido bajo un árbol te hubieras metido en aquel lío tan grande?

…Era más que vergonzoso para ti, pues ya le habías prometido a tu capitán no volver a perder, y ahora venías a meterte en ese problema tan ridículo.

Sentiste la mano de tu capitán acariciar tu mejilla, buscando el contacto visual que habías roto. Entonces tus ojos se conectaron con los negros de Luffy frente a ti, estaba tan cerca.

— ¿Quiero saber qué soñaba Zoro? – su pregunta te tomó por sorpresa, no esperabas en realidad que quisiera saber eso, y no deseabas mentirle.

— Soñé muchas cosas. Luffy, yo… te fallé. – dijiste expresando lo que te carcomía.

Él rió con su forma contagiosa de hacerlo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su mano aún sobre tu mejilla.

— No digas eso, Zoro no me ha fallado.

— Esos días… fuiste sólo tú.

Luffy parecía sorprendido, pero no estabas seguro si era porque te había entendido o por algo más así que tomaste con una de tus manos su brazo y lo jalaste hacia ti.

— Nunca sentí la necesidad de despertar, porque tú me acompañaste en cada espejismo… - bajaste de la camilla y tomando a Luffy por la cintura lo subiste justo al lugar en el que tú estaba antes. – cuando llegué hasta ese árbol quise dormir un poco, en ese momento sólo deseaba tenerte así, como ahora. – te costó trabajo, hubieras querido decirle directamente que lo querías, pero no podías expresar de esa manera tus sentimientos.

Te acomodaste entre sus piernas, tus manos descansaban en sus caderas, ahora él quedaba a tu altura gracias a la camilla en donde estaba sentado, le miraste directo a los ojos, negros y profundos. Ellos también parecían sonreír de alguna manera. Sus ojos siempre habían sido tan expresivos, todo lo contrario a ti.

Acercaste tu rostro hasta el de tu capitán, que sonriente aguardaba, pero a escasos centímetros te detuviste. Esperando un movimiento de él. Luffy subió sus manos tomando con ambas tu cabello y jalándote hacia él logrando que chocaran sus labios.

Sentiste sus labios inexpertos apresar los tuyos, dejaste que tu lengua se encargara de tomar la delantera, explorando la cavidad de tu capitán, que atinó a apretar más tu cabello y tirar de él para profundizar el beso. Podías sentir la urgencia en Luffy, que incluso subió sus piernas enredándolas en tu cintura para juntar ambos cuerpos en una obscena cercanía, tus manos no perdieron el tiempo subiendo a través de su espalda por debajo de la camisa.

— Estaba muy preocupado. – confesó Luffy minutos después cuando pudieron separar sus labios por primera vez.

La boca de Luffy tenía un extraño magnetismo que te atraía, era el polo opuesto a tus labios, producía ese campo magnético que te obligaba a iniciar un nuevo contacto entre su boca y la tuya.

Tus manos estaban inquietas también, pero no deseabas apresurar nada. Las cosas entre ustedes estaban bien, pero seguro se pondrían mejor.

Amabas a tu capitán, eso ya lo sabías, y él había descubierto lo que sentía por ti, quizás por lo que había pasado en sus sueños, para confirmarlo cuando platicó con Robin.

Deseabas poseerlo, lo deseabas bastante, pero no era el momento. Le besaste suave y lo tomaste en tus brazos, sintiendo sus piernas enredarse en tu cintura y sus brazos sobre tu cuello.

…Sería difícil no tomarle ahí mismo, en ese momento, pero había mil cosas que primero debían platicar.

.:. Fin .:.

**—¤ Žhenα HîK ¤—**

_"El espíritu cree naturalmente y la voluntad naturalmente ama; de modo que, a falta de objetos verdaderos, es preciso apegarse a los falsos."_  
_Blaise Pascal_

_**—**_

No me culpen, la escribí en menos de un día para poder cumplir con nuestro segundo reto, es una cosa rara pero la escribí con amor, jajaja, -excusas, puras excusas- Si llegaste hasta aquí y leíste todo, gracias, me encantaría conocer tu comentario al respecto.

Aquí no puedo poner enlaces pero las otras dos historias de éste segundo reto son:

**¡Olvidados y perdidos!, pero juntos** _by Roronoa D. Sue_

**Un pequeño capricho **_by AkibaChanSP_

_De antemano, gracias por leer y también por comentar._


End file.
